KibaHina the love begins
by Kiba inuzuka the dog
Summary: This is just a one shot of my first fanfiction evner w hope you like it and plz tell me if you want me to make a new KibaHina fanfiction


"Hinata?"

She did look at me with the cutest eyes in the wurld.

"y...yes Kiba kun? W..what is it?"

"it is something i want"

"w...what do you w...want Kiba?"

She did look at me with a asking face, that face, is the most cutest face i ever have seen.

"well. I feel a bit horny right now. Maybe you know bether now hunny?"

She did look at me with the shy face, but after she was the shy once in some minuttes, she did start to smile. She did plase her hand om my dick and did start to move it a bit.

"s..so you w..want t..that with m..me? B..but why m..me?"

"well Hinata. I want it with you cuse i love you. And i like shy once like you"

"d..do you really like shy ones like m...me Kiba kun?"

She did look at me with a shoked face.

"yes sweetie, you are mine kind of girl Hinata"

"oh K..Kiba!"

I started to sripp of her sweater and after that take her pants of.

"Hinata. Come on. Take my clotes of too"

"y...yes K..Kiba. As you say"

She started to take of my t-shirt and did start to touch my chest.

"K..Kiba! Y...you are really strong"

"Heh, do you like it? My bodey is all your sweetie"

Looks like Hinata was starting to be more horny after i did say that, cuse she did take of my pants and my boxer. Now we was naked in a room, alone in the darkness of love. After she saw my dick, she did start to jerk me of, but a bit slow.

" come on Hinata, i like it! Faster, FASTER!"

I did lay down in the bed, and then she did start to move her hand faster.

"hell yeah Hinata! I love your touch! It feel so fucking good! Ahhh yeahhh!"

She did stop jerk me of and did start to suck my dick, it was so freaking good! I just did wanna pull her down in the bed and putt my dick innside of her soft and warm womanhood. She was the girl, the girl i did want for a long time ago! She, that sweetie, is now all mine!

I was so horny so i did start to finger her.

"ahh! K..Kiba! It feel so g..good! Ahh! Mhhh!"

Shes woice, was so cute and was soft in my ears. She was so soft inside, she was wet, soft, worm and maybe werry tasty. I stop finger her and let her did sit down on my face, then i did start licking her cute litle once.

"ahh! K..Kiba! Ahhhhh! It feel so good! Your tung is soo good! Mhhhh!"

The taste of her womanhood was so fantastisk good, so nice, worm, wet and soft. As i like it. I did lick her inside, deep inside on her sweetness. She did taste great, so good and nice. Mhhhh, i like when she get really wet and stiky. I did start to finger her and lick her at the same time. It did feel so good for me to taste and feel her at the same time.

"ahhh! k..Kiba! It feel so damn ahhh! Mhhh! Yeahh Kiba!"

"ahh Hinata! I just love when you say my name in that sexy way you do. That maks me more horny. And then i want it more, more bad and hard stuff."

Hinata did get of my face and did put my dick inside of her womanhood. That feeling, was a feeling i never wanna forget! It was so warm, so soft and good!

"ahhhh! Hell yeah Hinata! You are so freaking good down there! Mhhhh ahhhh!"

"mhhhh ahhh yeahh K..Kiba! Ahh ahhh ahhh! Y...Your dick, is so big and nice! I love it!"

She was so damn hot. When she did plase my face between her big and soft brest. I start to lick her brest and touc them at the same time.

"Hinata! I feel! I need to cum! Get of me!"

"no K...Kiba! Just stay inside of m...me! I dont care! C...Cum inside of me K..Kiba kun!"

She did put me inside again and start to move eaven faster than before. She touch my chest to, she wanna feel my bodey. As i did say to her. She can get my bodey if she wantet it. And she did want me so badly.

"i am gonna cum now! Ghhh ahhh! Hell yeah!"

I did cum inside of her, that was the best feeling ever! Mhhh! Her womanhood is one of the parts on Hinata i like the most. That thing i like to do with her best is when she sitting on my face so i can lic her. Ahh! How a great feeling i just get standing to think of it! Hell yeah! That girl, is my girl.

"i am gonna! Ahhhh hell yeah! That was good to cum! Ahh fuck!"

"ahhh! Kiba! I did like that so badly much! I love your dick!"

I did start to kiss her, so did we french badly much! We was so horny and i was hungry for more taste of her womanhood. That sweet, tasty and wet womanhood. Mhhh! I just love it soo! Hinata did start to jerk me of again. But this time, she did start to lick on the tip of my dick at the same time she did jerk me of.

"ahhh hell Hinata! You are so freaking good! Ahhh! Go litle bad girl! Fuck! It is so damn good!"

I did let her sitt between my legs, so she did lay down on my chest. Then i did start to touch her brest and finger her at the same time. It was so good! Couse she did start to lick my nack.

"k..Kiba! Ahhh! I...it feels so g..good! Mhhh! ohhh Kiba! I l...love you so m..much! Ahhh! Mhhh!"

She is so cute when she enjoy and like what i do to her litle womanhood. Ahh. Her womanhood is so damn hot and sexy. She is sexy when she move her bodey. Her womanhood was so sweet with hair on it. That is so sexy, when i lick her down there. I do like to lick the hair too. And her brest is so damn hot! I just love to touch and taste them. They are so big and soft! Mhhh! I love her sexy bodey. I love to feel her and touch.

"ahh Hinata! Your bodey is so damn hot and sexy! I love your bodey!"

" ohh K..Kiba i l..love your bodey t..too! I like y...your dick t..too! Mhhh!"

We was starting to get tierd. Hinata did look at me with some sleepie eies.

"K...Kiba, i feel a bit tierd n..now. C...can we go to b...bed now?"

"allright Hinata. Sure we can go to bed. I feel a bit tierd too"

We did go to bed. I did hold arond her sweet and soft bodey. But. Something was wrong. Like i have forgot something. Hmm...

"Hinata! You are pregmant! I did forget condom!"

"KYAAAA! NOOOO!"

"wait Hinata! I have pils for ya. Here, take one"

I did gave her one of the pills.

"thank you K..Kiba kun"

So then we did fall a sleep in the same bed, i did holding arond her again, then i did fall a sleep of myself.


End file.
